The present invention relates to improvements in backpacks. More particularly, a backpack is provided with an integrated seat device which is simple and lightweight and permits conversion of a backpack which is capable of carrying necessary equipment to a low profile seat device suitable for a variety of functions including outdoor activities such as hunting.
A variety of outdoor activities require a user to sit for long periods of time and further require the user to transport various types of outdoor equipment. One common accessory of the outdoor sportsman is the backpack generally intended to assist the user in transporting various types of equipment, such as for recreational or sporting activities. Such a backpack should generally enable a wearer to carry a sizable load containing the needed equipment and supplies.
Although backpacks in the prior art are designed to carry needed equipment and supplies, it is necessary when undertaking certain outdoor activities to take the backpack off and either rest or wait for a certain event.
One such example of an outdoor activity which requires both the transport of equipment as well as prolonged seated activity is turkey hunting. A turkey hunter is often required to hike several miles in order to find the proper location and then is required to sit for prolonged periods of time without undue movement until his quarry becomes visible. Further, because of the intelligence and excellent eyesight of the turkey, it is doubly important that the hunter remain as motionless as possible in order to not alert the bird to the hunter's presence.
As a result, there is a definite need in the art for an improved combination backpack and seat device which allows a user to carry needed supplies and equipment on his or her back in comfort for prolonged periods of time which can be converted to a comfortable yet sturdy seating device. The overall apparatus needs to be lightweight and sturdy, allow for easy and quick assembly, and provide comfort for a seated user over a prolonged period of time.